Family Don't End With Blood
by whyigottahavelove
Summary: Hello, I would like to introduce myself, I am quite petrified on how I would go about this task though. I suppose I will have to make known who my mother is first, in hopes it will explain better on who I am. My mother's name is Iracebeth of Crims, you may know her as the Red Queen. (the second Alice In Wonderland Movie doesn't exist)harryXuma in later chapters


The market place was always fascinating during this hour of the day. 12 o'clock to be precise, the time of day when even the most ghastly of villains (or sidekicks) decided to wander out of their hell hole they call a home, screeching, roaring, rippling, and grating with each step. The same exact way my mother and her henchman, Knave, start their morning.

Never less I will always barely enjoy my walks through the market. It's the only kind of freedom I get after all.

The narrow passage ways were surrounded by tents filled with various thing, from rotting food to broken brooms ( and even the occasional empty lamp ). Strolling though this place was like tripping through a bomb zone, you never know which step will be you last, you could get mugged, stabbed, punched, or get poisoned by a apple, literally. But hey, someone's got to get the groceries. -

By the time I got back home it was nearly night, my mother would not be tolerable considering how late I was. I started to make my way down the steep crocked staircase.

My mother lived in what most Auradon folk would call a underground basement, but it was actually worse then a basement. A basement had a upper level floor, this did not. A basement also had some source of natural lighting, all this had was a few candles and flickering lightbulbs. And I'm not quite sure if this is true, but I heard that basements have actual floors, well this one doesn't, it has dirt.

As I entered the living room I was greeted by my mothers "wall" which was actually the living room, although instead of nice walls with paint family pictures the old moldy wood walls were covered in the heads of her victims. All of them were taxidermy and strung up like decorations, except for the latest kills, those ones were stored in the freezer until mother would have me bleed and stuff them to her liking.

At first I was terrified of my mothers horrid hobby, but when you live with her you have to get used to it if you want to not end up on the "wall".

" Miss Clancy, I was not sure that you were coming back tonight. " Knave spoke in a hushed tone as he suddenly appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. His heart shaped eye patch had been growing thin and faded lately, I made a mental note to see if I can find one the next time I venture out to the market. Knave may be my mothers henchmen from back in the " good old days " but his submissive attitude and small kind comments makes him a nice addition to my mothers family.

" Well my sweetest Knave, I'm glad someone around here pays attention to my dull schedule. Now please be a dear and take the groceries to the kitchen while I go say hello to mother. "

" Be carful Miss Clancy. The Queen is in more of a mood then usual. " He cautioned me while taking the groceries out of my now shaking arms. -

I started trudging deeper into the living room, ducking under some poor humans heads, and dodging around a unattended bear trap.

Finally I reached the end of the living room ( I may live underground, but I do not live in a tiny shack ). The place where my mothers make-shift throne sat was consumed by the color red. Red was the only color in this place that had any significance, all the other colors were killed off. There were even at times she would have me paint the heads red.

" Good evening mother. " I voice out in one of my best fearful tones. She has always preferred to have people talk to her in fear.

Her cold dead hazel eyes, met my amber ones. Her scarlet hair was tousled about, same as mine, but our squalid hair was this way for different reasons, mine was from being knocked about in the market and hers…. Well I didn't dare ask. She rose from her destitute throne, her immense head showed her facial structure clearly. Her red lips were doused in the blood of one of her victims, cheekbones hollowed out by old age, and death pale skin glinted in the meek light. Her fury toward me showed unyielding on her face, ravenous desire to mutilate me was spotlessly shown in her eyes.

I swallowed down anxiety building fast in my throat, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest at any moment. I diverted my eyes to a human trophy, I would rather stare at a dead soul then lay eyes on my mother. I saw Knave in the reflection of the corpse eyes, he was standing in one of corridors to the kitchen, I know he would not help me, if he did he would be another addition to my mothers "wall".

" You are late! " she begins in a screeching manor, I'm honestly surprised I'm not dead yet. I bow my head to point out that I am being sorrowful, this action only seems to anger her more.

Her claw like fingers latch onto my arm and start to drag me away from her throne. On instinct I try to pull away, but with no avail.

" Do not resist me! " She screams again in my ear. Continually pulling me, I don't look up to see where in going, probably not my best idea, but I'm to terrified to move any part of my body.

Once she stops viciously dragging me, I look up to see where we are. The smell of iron and bodily fluids should tell me where I am, the kitchen. Grabbing me by my rustic crimson hair, she pulls on it until I am face to face with her.

" Now you wretched excuse for child, you are going to stay in this kitchen and bake me my tarts for tonight, and " she yanks my hair harder and harder with each word she whisperers " if you don't make them perfectly there will be a dreadful punishment in store for you, do you understand ? " I nod my head quickly, so maybe she will release the tremendous pressure on my scalp. " Good. " she says with a curt nod, and marched out the door to her living room. The only person left in the kitchen was me, I'm not sure when Knave left, but all I knew at that moment was that there was blood pouring out of my head. " Well… " I spoke to myself as I looked around the bloody kitchen. " Better get baking. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note :  
Hello you awesome people ! I'd love to hear your opinions in the comments, and please leave some constructive criticism behind ! I'm going to try to post daily or every other day, until my school start which is September 6th. 


End file.
